


Season Four Alternate Views

by littlesolo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: This is Season Four of the Originals from both Freya and Keelin's points of view.  Each chapter is a different episode.This includes missing moments, missing events and days.  Deleted scenes will be included in the chapters and links to them will be in the end notes of each chapter.This is a redone version of the story that was up before.  It could have been a lot better done and this is that attempt.
Relationships: Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	Season Four Alternate Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin is taken and Freya wakes up after five years only to thrust into things immediately after.

_**KEELIN** _

If she thinks back on it, it was probably too good to be true. She’d been celebrating finally becoming an ER doctor with her friends and toasting to the end of them all being med students. It had been a long road for her, but it was worth it. All she’d done was go and get the next round of drinks, that’s it, but apparently it had been enough to send her life off the rails. 

At the bar she’s approached by a woman who seems friendly enough, but that ends quickly. The woman knows her name and bloodline. She’s been in this situation before, but right now she’s celebrating and doesn’t want to deal with it right now. She can handle herself if need be, but right now, she’s walking away. Or at least she thought she was, until the other woman pulls her back. She gives her fair warning by flashing her wolf eyes, but the woman simply flashes hers back. That was unexpected, usually it isn’t her own kind after her. All she asks is for five minutes outside to explain. Plastering a smile back on her face, she delivers the drinks back to her friends and asks them to give her a minute before following the other wolf outside. 

She knows her own kind and that’s how she also knows exactly how long she has the upper hand for. She strikes the moment they’re out the door and takes off, but doesn’t get very far. She’s not going down without out a fight and tells the other woman as much. 

It all comes back down to her bloodline and she should have expected as much since it usually does. She’s valuable again and that means people are hunting her. But this is the longest she’s been anywhere. She has a life, career, and relationships, things she hasn’t had in a long time. She’s explaining this, but the woman doesn’t seem to be listening anymore, she’s listening to something else. Trying to figure out what, she strains to hone in on it and that was a mistake. Her head is slammed against the brick wall and she’s out. 

She comes to in a van, bound and being transported somewhere. Well, she’s not dead, so that’s a plus. When people come after her, it’s usually to kill her so this is a welcomed change. The woman introduces herself as Hayley, but that’s as far as the two of them get. She has no idea how long she’d been out or where they’re going so all she can do is sit there and wait. 

When she wakes up again, Haley tells her to relax and that she’s not her enemy, but being strapped to a chair kind of says otherwise. They’re on the run from vampires, which is something she’s familiar with, but Hayley also stinks they do, which doesn’t really make sense since she’d seen Hayley’s wolf eyes earlier. Apparently, Hayley is special, she’s a hybrid. Things get worse when Hayley pulls out a mask with tubes attached. The mask is going to extract her venom and is going to hurt because of course it is with the way the day has been going. One of the things she didn’t see coming was Hayley uncovering a coffin. Actually, there’s more than one there, but she’s only opening one. 

Hayley’s trying to save her family, and that’s one thing she understands. Hayley’s family is dying, but staying safe for the moment due to a sleep spell. The only one who can save them is the woman in the coffin she’d just uncovered who is a witch. Hayley lays out the plan, but she says “with any luck no one has to die.” She could have really done without the word _luck_. Despite that, Hayley gives her word to let her go. 

The mask is awful and hurts even more that she thought it would, but Hayley finally has enough venom. Having done her part, she tries to get a few answers, when can she go, how does she plan to wake the witch up, but her questions aren’t welcome. Being a doctor now, stabbing a large needle into someone’s chest is something she’d advise against, but it wakes the witch who comes to with a gasp. 

* * *

_**FREYA** _

The first thing she sees when she wakes up is Hayley, who pulls her into a welcomed hug, but then it’s back to business. Hayley has the ingredients and now it’s up to her to save Elijah and Kol. 

She’s setting things up when Hayley asks how much time they have. It’s probably about an hour, but she really hates it when people ask her that, she’s already under enough pressure and doesn’t need to be reminded of the time. Working under pressure is her constant state though, so she’s used to it. Hayley asks if she has everything she needs, another question, so she explains what’s going to happen next. Unfortunately, she has to use the word _should_ when telling her, and she hates that word as much as Hayley does. 

That’s when they’re joined by the vampires tracking the wolf. She hadn’t been really been paying much attention to the bound wolf, but they’ll need her. Right now though, she needs more time and Hayley takes off to give her some. 

* * *

_**KEELIN** _

While the witch Freya chants, she tries again to free herself. It isn’t the first time vampires have been after her, but still being bound to a chair, she doesn’t stand a chance. She manages to get one hand loose when a vampire that got past Hayley approaches her. She can’t do more than push him back, but at least it’s something. She’s still pushing him when he starts to bleed from his eyes and his hands go to grasp his head before he falls to the ground dead. Turning back to the witch, she puts together what happened, but it’s still impressive. 

“You just waved you hand and his brain melted?” That’s the best way she can describe what just happened. 

“That’s what happens when people annoy me” answers the witch before continuing on with her spell. All she can do after that is look on and hope what she’s doing works. 

* * *

_**FREYA** _

It looks like the spell worked, but the only way to see is to try it out. If it didn’t she’s let her family down. Opening the first coffin, she starts with Elijah. 

Everything worked. Despite how close things had been, her brothers are now healed. She’s thinking about that and how she’s spent far too much of her life in coffins, when she hears the wolf behind her ask to be let go. She’s already thinking ahead and knows they can’t let the wolf go yet. Not and still be prepared. She explains that they’d barely had enough to make the anti-venom and if any of them are bitten again, they’ll need more. She’ll explain this to Hayley later. They need the wolf alive. The wolf points out she had a deal, but she hadn’t, not with her. She will do whatever is necessary to keep her family safe and makes that clear to the wolf. She doesn't compromise when it comes to her family. 


End file.
